Losing Control
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Murtagh loves Nasuada and she loves him back! this is a story about their relationship. I'll sooner update if I get enough reviews and people like it oh and there is a little Murtagh and Eragon FRIENDSHIP Chapter 4 now up!
1. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of his characters they belong to Christopher **

**Insert**

Murtagh walked down the long, tall hallways of Farthen Dur wondering how he would approach Nasuada. Maybe if he acted like he was a big shot and didn't care about her answer he would get her to say yes. 

No girls didn't like that stuff. Maybe if he acted shy. No everyone who knew him knew he wasn't shy in the slightest. When he went to Eragon for advice, not thinking he was actually asking his little brother on girl advice, he just said be yourself. But who was he…

He was the son of the traitor Morzan and ex- traitor himself. No one in their right minds would want a date with him. But still Eragon had women on their knees begging for marriage and so did he even though none of the girls would admit to liking him. No one wanted a traitor. 

When he got to the end of hallway he asked the guards for entrance. Even though they knew who he was, they asked what he wanted.

"If it was any of business I would tell you, wouldn't I?" Murtagh said with his force full of authority.

They let him in. And there she was. Nasuada.

She was dressed in a purple dress, his new favorite color. She was Murtagh's opinion of pure perfection, an angel on Earth. Her eyes looked up and his insides turned to jelly. How much he loved her almond eyes. They seemed to look into his soul. He bowed as a sign of respect.

"Murtagh what are you doing here so late at night? Is something wrong with Thorn? What about Eragon? Saphira?" Nasuada said worried. Great, now he made her upset. He knew it was a long shot anyway.

"No, no they're fine, better than fine, great. I just need to ask you something." he paused. "Do you like me?" he blurted out._ No I wasn't supposed to say it like that Oh my god now what do I do? _He waited nervously for her answer. Why was he so nervous only around her, why couldn't he be nervous around Eragon? He thought everything was funny anyway. He was easily so entertained.

"Yes, I suppose I like you, why wouldn't I? Is there a point to this?" said Nasuada, thoroughly confused. "Or are you just being you again?"

At the smile she gave him, as if she thought he was being funny, his knees almost gave out. _Why did she have to be perfect all around? What was he going to say now?_

"No, I meant do like me in a different way?" _He was doing this all wrong, wasn't he? Yes he was, now Nasuada was going to think he was inept and lame._ "Like in a sexual way."

Nasuada was speechless. She stared at Murtagh with her mouth open and with extraordinary wide eyes. Murtagh stood there wishing he was any where but there. _How could of he been so stupid to actually think that she would return his feelings. Maybe he should just leave that would stop the gawking, in my vision at least. _He turned to go and couldn't have helped but be but a little disappointed that she didn't stop him. He practically ran right by the startled guards.

Of course she wouldn't go out with someone as disgusting as him. Why did he even go in the first place? No why did he have to bring sex into it? Did she think he only wanted to sleep with her like she was a play toy for him? Now he didn't have a chance what so ever.

"Murtagh, wait up, please wait up!" said an all too familiar voice. He turned to find a panting Nasuada behind him. She rushed up to him and said the first thing that probably came to her mind. "Huh?"

Murtagh stammered "I'm sorry, I'll leave. I didn't mean to. Well I did mean to but I'll-I'll just go then, bye?" He turned to go when Nasuada caught his arm and turned him around to face him. He was surprised when she leaned further and put her lips to his.

It was a short sweet kiss. Nothing much to really say about it but Murtagh thought it was the best kiss he have ever had. He treasured every part of it, the smell of her breathe, which smelled like lemons, the fell of her slightly chapped lips, the hands on the sides of his face, which were callused.

When they broke apart Murtagh stared into her perfect eyes and one thing came to mind: She's perfect. There was no other way to describe her except for that word. Perfect. Now what was going to happen? "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Only if you think that I like you back! Because I do and have since I visited you that first time I saw you!" Nasuada laughed nervously.

"You mean you don't care that I'm so disgusting? That no one even wants to be near me and that people think I'm the biggest traitor since Morzan himself?" Murtagh ranted.

"Murtagh, you are not disgusting, don't talk about yourself like that! And anyone who doesn't bother to know you well enough to know that you aren't a traitor aren't worth your time." Nasuada said. 

_She doesn't care that I'm the son of Morzan or that I'm an ex-traitor! This is my day after all! _"So where do we stand? I mean a rider and a general together! That'll get people talking!" Murtagh said trying to make sense of the conversation. _She can't put the people's opinion of her in jeopardy! She'll put the Varden at risk!_

"So let the people talk, and in time they'll relies that if I like you like this that you can't be so bad. Am I right or am I right?" Nasuada said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right I was being stupid." Murtagh said with a small chuckle and felt himself going back to his normal sarcastic self. "Of course, I always feel stupid around you. You just take my breath away. I can't help it."

"Now this is the Murtagh, I know! And you weren't being stupid you were being concerned." Nasuada said brightly.

He leaned down and kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. The feel of her tongue on his lip made him known that she was asking for entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth to feel the warm organ in his mouth as he moaned into it. He put his hands into her hair, gripping the bottom of head. Nasuada put her hands on his chest, continuing the kiss passionly. They continued on like this until they took a break for breath. 

"See, I told you that you took my breath away." Murtagh said as he panted. He leaned back into the kiss of his perfect love.

**Insert**

**I don't know if you liked it. It was my first romance fic ever and if you give me reviews I'll update if you don't…**


	2. Is that a joke?

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher how surprising

**Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher how surprising?**

**Warning: this chapter will make you think I'm crazy**

**Insert**

Murtagh was ecstatic! How much more fairy tale can you get? A general and a rider together! He had to tell Eragon!

He was on Thorn, who was flying on their way to Eragon's room, sure it was only five minutes away by foot but why walk when you can ride? He couldn't wait to tell his brother. He never told Eragon who he was going after, not wanting to tell his brother every personal tale of his life, even if Eragon couldn't keep his mouth shut about his.

He got off Thorn when he landed and walked to the backdoor of Eragon's room. He let himself in, he always does. He found Eragon playing with a strange cat in his bedroom. Both of their rooms where really houses in the gates of Farthen Dur; but set aside for privacy for them and their dragons. He sat down next to him and asked where he got the cat.

"I found her wondering around this morning and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a home. I think I'm going to name her Kot (Polish for cat). What do you think?" Eragon said rubbing Kot on her stomach.

"Nice, listen I have something to tell you. You'll love it." Murtagh stopped there and waited for Eragon to stop playing. He didn't even look up until Murtagh got up and grabbed Kot away from him. He went over to the door and put him outside, wishing he could throw Eragon outside with it._ Why is he the jerkiest person alive?_

"Okay, let's say you act your age for a moment. Will that be too hard?" Murtagh didn't wait for an answer. "I asked Nasuada out this morning and she well sort of tried to say yes!"

To his surprise Eragon stared at him like he was just confused. Then he started to laugh. Hysterically. He was basically having a fit.

"God… that's funny!…ha-ha…why would she go…out with you!? You had me going…for a minute…I thought you…were serious. What would she see in you?" Eragon was laughing as he spoke.

"But it is true. I kind of asked her out." Murtagh said amazed at his little brother's reaction. _Why does he think I lied?_

Eragon stopped laughing and looked at his brother. "Are you serious? Seriously serious?

"Well, yeah, I think we are dating." Murtagh said defensively.

"Oh, ok then." Eragon stopped for a minute and said "Sorry I laughed."

"No problem." Murtagh said "Why did you think I was kidding?"

"Well, because, it is pretty unbelievable. I mean you are nice now but people still don't trust you not to go back to Old Wacko's side. If you go out with Nasuada people will think you put her under a spell or something of the sort. People will at the least desert us never mind try to hurt you." Murtagh had to admit that he had a very good argument. But he had a better one.

"Yes, they will think I put her under a spell, but in a few weeks people will see nothing has happened and trust me because she does. And if they want to attack me I have a dragon magic and guards never mind wards I put around me, my house and Thorn." Murtagh said automatically. He practiced it all day. "Now I have to go get ready for my date."

"You came here just to tell me that?" Eragon asked curiously.

_You shouldn't have said that._ "No, I also came to tell you to study up on killing and how it affects the Riders." Murtagh has been christened Eragon's new master when he was cleared innocent. He had to admit that Eragon didn't know much about dark magic. All he knew was that it was real.

Eragon's face grew sober at the mention of studying. They both knew he hated Murtagh being in charge of him. He nodded and walked Murtagh to Thorn who was talking to Saphira. Then he trotted off to find Kot.

--

Murtagh walked to Nasuada's room with flowers. He knew a few things about girls but one of them was that they loved to have flowers and sweets no matter what. He hoped she liked roses.

He knocked on the door (the guards will really ruin the scene.) and waited until she answered. When she came out she looked perfect. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on a long midnight blue dress. He told her before hand to wear something special.

"Hey" was all she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

He proffered the roses to her and she took them with a smile and a mummer of thanks and put them in a vase of water. Then they left.

--

At the restaurant they had to wait to be seated. While they were waiting they made small talk mostly about Eragon, a subject they were both familiar with. She laughed when he told her he made him study tonight. As they were being seated Murtagh pulled out the chair for Nasuada like a gentleman should.

_I hope I'm doing this right._ He has done this before but those were just whores he hoped to get into bed and they meant squat to him. Nasuada meant the world to him and he did want her in bed but well if she didn't he didn't.

The date went normally and with small talk about their childhood and friends. Just first date stuff. He told about his upbringing and stories about his little friends. And she did the same. She told him of the time when she was five and she got a pet duck for her birthday but she accidentally killed it 5 hours later and been sad till she got a pet ferret named Sally.

Murtagh was walking her back to her rooms wondering how to hide his nervousness when while she was talking about how Sally likes lettuce.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. Just tell me goodnight and give me a good kiss." Nasuada said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not nervous; I'm just thinking about how to finish this date. I was thinking about a kiss too." Murtagh lied. And leaned into their second kiss. He enjoyed it as much as the first. More. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands in his hair. For a reason that neither could explain they didn't go father then that. Neither of them wanted to.

When they separated Nasuada made to go inside but stopped and ran her hand threw his hair. "I have wanted to do that all night." And she went inside and one word came into his mind. Perfect.

**Insert**

**Sry it took me so long to update ill update by next week.**


	3. Bedtime Story

Disclaimer; I don't own Eragon because I am not worthy

**Disclaimer; I don't own Eragon because I am not worthy. They belong to Christopher. **

**A/N this is the third chapter. I hope you like it. It will have no Nasuada.**

**Insert**

Murtagh flew over the Varden the next day, content. He had got threw the date without embarrassing himself at all. He looked back to see if his brother was still following him. He was.

They were going to train in the distant forest. Murtagh had a way of training that Galbatorix had him do. What he basically did was attack Eragon repeatedly over and over again without stop until Eragon asked him to stop. He used magic, sticks, rocks, and swords. If Eragon lost (he always does) he has to do twenty push-ups. Eragon got mad when he gets to beaten up, since he had a tendency to get carried away.

Murtagh landed on a clearing he spotted. And he saw Eragon gracefully jump off while doing a back flip in midair. _Show-off. _

He immediately attacked Eragon. He used magic to lift a rock and threw it at him. While he did that he threw a blast of pure magic. Eragon was caught by surprise and quickly blocked the bolt but not the rock. It hit him on the arm.

As Eragon clutched his arm Murtagh threw a stick at him and dashed at him while drawing his sword. Eragon drew his new golden sword he took from his old master and dodged Murtagh.

They fought back and forth for while Eragon having the advantage of being an elf. But when Murtagh started to use magic again he started to become clumsier. He stumbled while blocking a blot of ice but retaliated holding Murtagh's legs in place. Murtagh wobbled and stated a spell to release his legs. He got them free quickly.

He wondered why Eragon hadn't hurt him in that second, finished him up. He turned and saw his brother on the ground. Murtagh hurried to him and flipped him over. He saw that Eragon was awake but just barely. He didn't even have enough strength to lift his eyes to meet his. Instead he closed them.

"Eragon? Eragon, answer me please, are you alright?" Murtagh felt fear going threw him sharply. However much that he teased and scolded his brother he loved him deeply. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "Eragon, if you are in there and this is a joke then you are doing a lot of work tonight, you understand me?"

Eragon, of course, didn't answer. Not that Murtagh was expecting him to. He found when ever he got scared he got angry. Murtagh thought about what to do._ Should I wait here for him to wake up or bring him back? He might not be awake for some time so maybe back…_

Murtagh lifted him in a sitting position and called Thorn. Thorn was off being taught by Saphira. He waited a few minutes, rubbing Eragon's back, more for his comfort then Eragon's. Saphira landed first and went over to meet her unconscious Rider. She tapped him with her nose and growled at Murtagh. It wasn't a mad growl but a growl that told Murtagh that she didn't blame him.

Murtagh picked Eragon up and carried him over to Thorn, who was waiting over to the side. He struggled onto Thorn and they took off.

It took them about five minutes to land at Eragon's home. Murtagh jumped off and went inside, putting Eragon in his bed. When he did so he saw Eragon stir. His eyes fluttered and he moaned. Then his eyes opened and looked around him. His eyes settled on Murtagh who was staring at him blankly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought that you were on a date." Eragon said his voice not very strong at all.

"What do you mean? We were training when you fainted, don't you remember?" Murtagh said checking his forehead and then his cheek for a temperature. Eragon shook his hand off and sat up only to be pushed down by Murtagh.

"I'm fine, I remember. You were throwing ice at me and I locked your legs. And then I fainted when you said a spell to take it off." Eragon said.

"Yes, lucky you, you get to stay in bed all day. And I get to be very bored. Thanks a lot. You can't even duel without becoming weak yet." Murtagh said. When he looked down at Eragon he saw he was throwing him a look. "Don't look at me like that. You are the one that didn't let go of that spell. Not me." Murtagh sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Eragon turned away from him.

"Eragon this isn't funny, what if that was a real battle, you would be dead or captured right now. You should let go of the spell when it became to much. Why did you" Murtagh was interrupted.

"Be quiet! I know I messed up big time so can we just leave it and can you just leave!" Eragon screamed at his big brother.

"Well, what do want me to do huh? Would you like me to tell you, you did a good job and that was the best try ever! It wasn't, in fact that was your worst try ever." Murtagh screamed right back, only to get a pillow in the face and a very enraged Eragon.

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you any more! All you ever do is say is how I can approve! Well do you know how you can approve? You can go back to your master and follow his every wish! No one wants you here! Not me, not the Varden, and not Nasuada! Definitely not her!" with that Eragon turned away from him facing the wall.

Murtagh stood there gaping at is brother, figuring out if what he is saying was true._ No she kissed me. Why would she go on a date with me if she doesn't like me? _"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm just frustrated at how slow it's taking you to learn this stuff. And you can't beat me at a duel; which means you can't defeat Galbatorix in a duel. I'm really sorry. I'll leave now."

"No, don't leave; I shouldn't have yelled at you, brother. I'm just mad that_ you_ are yelling at me like a parent would. That's all." Eragon stared at Murtagh until he nodded and he sat down at the foot of the bed. There was and uncomfortable silence, which was broken when Murtagh told Eragon to go back to sleep.

"What! No bedtime story! That's it I just go to sleep! That's pitiful." Eragon said as he turned over on his back to look at Murtagh.

"Alright a bedtime story it is!" Murtagh said back even though he knew his brother was joking. "Lets see. Give me a minute." Murtagh thought for a moment about a stupid fairy tale he could tell. Then he got another idea.

"Alright, listening?" Eragon nodded. "Once upon a time there was this beautiful queen named Nasuada and handsome king, -who was much handsomer then his brother-, named Murtagh."

Eragon cut in here to ask the brothers name.

"I don't know, he isn't very important right now. He's just there being an annoying wannabe King" Murtagh said annoyed "_anyway _Nasuada loved her people very much, but she loved the handsome king even more. Only she loved him secretly. She knew her people will be very upset if they knew because this king was trying to kill these people. Well one day when the king was all alone and had his guard down the king was captured with the prince _who shall remain nameless."_

"The queen was very kind and even though she knew her people hated him, she let him live so he could teach the nameless brother things about being a king."

"So one day the king walked down to the queen's office and asked her hand in marriage. She was shocked, but after a few brutal seconds she said yes and they kissed. The wedding was to be held in a few days and that's the end."

"I hoped that you liked it. Good night." But as Murtagh looked down he saw that his brother was already fast asleep. He smiled slightly and pulled the covers around him.

Murtagh left the house and walked to where Nasuada's rooms where

A/N it took me 6 hours to write this I hope you like it.


	4. a picnic gone bad and good results

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Murtagh or anything else because I have to be the lamest person alive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Murtagh or anything else because I have to be the lamest person alive.**

**A/N: I'm sry I haven't updated in so long…I had bad writers block. But I was sitting there drinking a coke when it hit me what to do next!**

**Insert**

_That's strange… why wouldn't she be here._ Murtagh was in Nasuada's room looking for her. He was, of course, excited to see her. He always was in fact. Nut, disappointed he left her rooms and wandered the corridors.

Then, struck by a bolt of inspiration, Murtagh knew where she was. She was in her office. He put himself out for being stupid. Why would she be in her rooms in the middle of the day?

Murtagh partially skipped to the double doors that led there. He asked the guards to move by telling them he had an emergency that must be told to the leader immediately. The guards let him in and he saw that she was in a meeting.

Murtagh went up and bowed, like he disrupted meetings everyday. He smirked at Nasuada's confused face and said "My Lady, I have an urgent message that must be told to tell you in private."

"Of course, come with me Rider." Nasuada said. Murtagh followed her up the stairs behind the desk, wondered if she knew that there was no emergency.

When the got to the top Nasuada turned around and faced Murtagh and asked what the problem was. Murtagh took her hand and led her to the away from the stairs and into the center of the room and kissed her full on the lips.

When they broke apart Murtagh said "I thought I would die with out a kiss. And I didn't think you wanted one of your Riders to die."

"Funny, I thought there was really an emergency. You won't die with out a kiss. You're immortal. Though good thing you came, because I'm not." Nasuada said, before kissing him.

Again when they broke apart, Murtagh whimpered and tried to lean back in, only to get pushed away from her.

"I have to go back down there looking half- presentable." Nasuada had a half- smile on her face. "Though, I don't think I'm busy tonight…"

Murtagh took the note and said "Can I pick you up at 6:00?"

"Sure, now I think there is a suspicious lord downstairs that I need to get back to. And you probably have to get back to… why aren't you two training?"

"I'll tell you tonight over a picnic… if that alright with you?" Murtagh said with a small smirk. He knew it was alright. Every girl he tried to get onto bed before was head over heals for a romantic picnic. _Still, she isn't every girl._

"A picnic? Sure!" and with that she lead the way downstairs.

**Insert a line here to show time passing… Isn't Murtagh hot?**

Murtagh talked to Nasuada as he picked up a stray leaf and put it off of the blanket, he set up earlier this afternoon.

He and Nasuada started the dinner, if you will call it, around 6:30 and it ended twenty five minutes later. Now it was almost nine and they were still talking. Though, the meaningless chatter was broken when it started to rain.

"Why does it always rain when you don't want it and doesn't when you do?" Murtagh asked Nasuada as they both ran to Thorn, who was waiting for them by the woods. They were in a meadow that Murtagh found earlier that day.

"I don't know, but it must be the Gods playing tricks on us." Nasuada said and laughed. Murtagh laugh even though he stopped believing in gods when he was two.

"Maybe." Murtagh said as Nasuada got into the saddle first and Murtagh after her. "Do you want to go to my place to dry off before I get you back? It's a bit of a time back, but Thorn says it's only an hour shower."

"Sure, I'd like that." Nasuada answered as she "casually" flung her wet hair in Murtagh's face. Murtagh pretended to be offended and snorted.

When they got back Murtagh let Nasuada change into some of his dry clothes alone. Even though he wished he was watching.

When she came back out Murtagh was strangely happy to see that she looked good in oversized clothes.

Nasuada went over to the couch and sat down and looked expectantly at Murtagh. He sat down next to her and started to get nervous. He hated getting nervous; he never did around girls before, so why start now?

"So, what do you want to do?" Murtagh asked.

"Why not this." Nasuada answered. She lent over and kissed Murtagh full on the mouth. Murtagh, though surprised, started to kiss her back.

They got so into it, that Murtagh was startled to find that he was on his back a few minutes later. He wondered if he laid down or if she pushed him, but neither seemed bothered.

He knew what was happening in his groin, but didn't want Nasuada to know. _Why don't I? I do want to have sex with her, don't I?_ He got the answer a second later. He didn't want to pressure Nasuada into everything.

Murtagh felt something in the corners of his mind, but gave it no mind until it started to get worse. He got a start when he realized what it was. Or rather _who _it was.

Murtagh tried to pull Nasuada off of him, but it was too late, as Eragon bound through the door, yelling "Murtagh, are you here? Thorn's out side so I suppose…"

He went to a stop when he saw the two on the couch. His mouth fell open and he just stared before saying "Sorry, I'll leave now."

Though Nasuada leaped up and said "no, you stay, I'll go, I've got to be going anyway." And without a backwards glance she fled the house.

Murtagh stared at Eragon, quite blankly, though Eragon got the message and ran.

_Aren't you going to go after him?_ Thorn asked.

_No, I think he'll run for a good mile or two before he realizes I'm not following him._

**A/N again I'm sorry it took so long. I had a bad month and I had another story to finish.**

**Next chapter…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
